EL TELEFONO DE BAQUELITA
by TEMPERITA-BOOTH
Summary: Un dia Brennan ayudo a Hannah a elegir el obsequio que daría a Booth, ¿que paso con ese telefono? ¿El mismo que tienen en el cuarto de lavado de la familia Booth Brennan, no es?


**Se imaginan ¿qué pasó con el teléfono que Hannah le regaló a Booth, será que lo guardó o lo desechó? Bueno aquí les dejo esto, es según lo que yo creo que paso, porque el que se encuentra en el cuarto de lavandería de la familia Booth-Brennan seguramente no es el mismo que dejo Hannah. Así que espero que lo disfruten (Es mi primer fic, así que acepto sugerencias y criticas constructivas)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**EL TELEFONO DE BAQUELITA**

**ONE-SHOT**

Booth se encontraba empacando para mudarse a su nueva casa. Era todo lo que él siempre había deseado "formar una familia". En dos ocasiones había propuesto matrimonio, dos mujeres con las que creía que formaría una familia, un hogar en común, primero Rebecca, luego Hannah, ambas se negaron ¿Tan poca cosa seré, como para que ninguna mujer quiera casarse conmigo? pensó en voz alta, cuando de pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-No es que tú seas poca cosa, al contrario tu vales mucho, demasiado como hombre, es solo que ellas tenían un espíritu libre, al igual que yo lo tenía, y teníamos miedo de hacerle daño a alguien tan entregado, gentil y tierno como tú.

Esas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de Booth "Teníamos", ¿Sera que ella nunca me abandonará al sentir miedo de lo que vamos a comenzar ahora, de nuestra vida en pareja formando un hermoso hogar? No claro que no, ella es diferente a las otras, es mi Huesos, ella no lo hará, pensó.

-Sabes Bones, nunca pensé que pudieras decirme algo como eso y te lo agradezco.

-No hay porque Booth, recuerdas "Quid Pro Quo"

-Si Bones "Quid Pro Quo", y ¿sabes qué? quiero desechar algunas cosas que ya no utilizo, y tal vez las done a la beneficencia.

-Está bien, coloquemos las cosas en cajas y luego las vamos a dejar.

Tenía tantas cosas que desechar, entre ellas juguetes que Parker no utilizaba, uno que otro par de zapatos que nunca se puso y que además no sabía ni siquiera por qué los había comprado en primer lugar, además de unos cuadros que Hannah había comprado y por último el teléfono de baquelita que Hannah le había obsequiado cuando se fue a vivir a su departamento.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres deshacerte de esto?

-Sí, ella ya es parte de mi pasado, no sé cómo no me deshice de esas cosas antes.}

Aunque Brennan sabía que a Booth le encantaban este tipo de teléfonos, no iba a discutirle que se deshiciera de él, pues era su decisión.

Terminaron de empacar las cosas y con la ayuda de Hodgins las trasladaron, ya que Brennan no podía cargar cosas pesadas debido a su embarazo.

Llegaron a su casa y bajaron todas las cosas de la camioneta. Mientras Hodgins y Booth acomodaban sus cosas y los muebles en la nueva casa, Brennan salió de compras, ya que no tenía nada en la alacena para preparar la cena.

Estaba en el supermercado pensando en que debía de obsequiarle algo a Booth, para que supiera que el compromiso que ella tenía con él era, no solo porque tenían una bebe en camino, sino porque ella realmente lo amaba, además quería darle algo de bienvenida a su nuevo hogar, al lado de su pequeña pero amada familia, así que paso por una venta de antigüedades y encontró lo que estaba buscando, un teléfono de baquelita, mucho mejor que el que Booth tenía antes, así que sin pensarlo dos veces le pidió al señor que atendía allí que se lo empacara.

Llegando a la nueva casa, encontró a los hombres que había dejado trabajando y acomodando todo, recostados en el sofá, ambos tranquilamente dormidos, seguramente se habían cansado del ajetreo que tuvieron con la acomodación de las cosas, así que decidió no molestarlos hasta que estuviera preparada la cena. Una hora después la sala se inundó de un delicioso aroma, seguramente ese olor tan familiar despertó a Booth, sigilosamente avanzo hacia la cocina y al asomarse la escena que pudo admirar fue simplemente hermosa, Brennan estaba preparando la cena, mientras lo hacía le explica a su hija, que aún se encontraba dentro del vientre, que a su padre le gustaban los macarrones con queso que ella cocinaba, pero para darle un toque especial tenía que agregar un poco de nuez moscada, los preparaba así desde la primera vez que cocino para él, y ya se le había vuelto costumbre prepararlos de la misma manera para Booth.

Suavemente Booth rodeo con sus brazos a Brennan por detrás y acaricio su pronunciado y hermoso vientre, él no se quedaba atrás y comenzó a platicar con su hija también.

-Sabes princesa, esa es mi comida favorita, claro solo me gusta si la prepara tu mami, ella es la única que los sabe preparar.

Brennan dio media vuelta y también abrazo a Booth.

-¿Sabes qué? te tengo un regalo de bienvenida, a nuestro nuevo hogar, espérame aquí, ahora voy por él, cierra los ojos, vuelvo enseguida.

Brennan regreso con el paquete y se lo entrego a Booth.

-Ahora sí, puedes abrir los ojos y también el paquete, espero te agrade.

-No era necesario esto Bones, con la cena tenía ya un buen regalo.

-Pero quería que tuvieras esto.

Lentamente desenvolvió el paquete que tenía en las manos, la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro, una sonrisa hermosa, así era como a Brennan le gustaba verlo, siempre sonriente y feliz.

-Gracias Bones, sabes hacerme feliz, gracias.

Suavemente la acerco a él y le dio un lindo, suave, cálido y dulce beso, interrumpido por una patadita de la pequeña princesa que se formaba en el vientre de Brennan, ella también estaba feliz de sentir a sus padres tan cercanos.

Booth se arrodilló y besó suavemente la pancita de su amada Bones; ahora esta tierna escena fue interrumpida por un fuerte ronquido de Hodgins, ellos simplemente se limitaron a reír, aunque esa risa se escuchó por toda la casa y terminó por despertar al pobre hombre, que luego de tanto trabajo lucia muy cansado.

-Hey! Hodgins tienes hambre, dijo Booth.

-Si y mucha!

-Ay Hodgins, ven, vamos a cenar, creo que ya todos estamos muy hambrientos, ¿verdad Bones?

-Si tienes razón, ya tenemos mucha hambre, ¿no es así princesa?, y ella respondió dando una ligera patadita desde adentro.

La cena transcurrió entre bromas por parte de Booth, mientras Hodgins comentaba ciertos experimentos que tenía planeado hacer en el laboratorio, siempre que Cam lo dejara, obviamente, aunque de alguna u otra manera se las ingeniaría para realizarlos te todas manera

-Bueno, todo estuvo muy rico Dra. B, pero mi familia me espera en la casa, no quiero que mi pequeño Michael Vincent vaya a la cama sin que le lea un cuento, es esta muy contento con este que empecé a contarle, es sobre una oruga, y sobre los cambios que sufre para convertirse en una mariposa, sin duda "Katy la Oruga" es una muy bonita historia para niños, cuando esta pequeña nazca yo le regalare un libro como el de Michael.

-Gracias Hodgins, gracias por ayudarnos tanto, y creo que esta hermosa bebe estará ansiosa por que su Tío le cuente esta historia, dijo Brennan.

-En serio gracias, sin ti aun no estaría todo en su lugar.

-De nada G-Man, cuando se te ofrezca nos vemos mañana.

Así, con todo ya ordenado y decorado, Booth y Brennan pudieron disfrutar de un hogar en común, su hogar, en el cual estarían por mucho tiempo, y criarían a una hermosa niña.

-Ahora, ¿dónde colocaremos este regalo Dra. Brennan?

-No se agente, usted elija el lugar.

-¿Qué te parece si lo colocamos en el cuarto de lavado? justo allí lo coloco con Pop´s cuando vivía con él, era un recuerdo de mi abuela, y me gustaba mucho como era mi vida con mi abuelo, así que quiero recordar esos buenos momentos.

-Me parece bien, así que lo haremos al estilo Hank Booth.

-Gracias por todo Bones, no sabes cuan feliz me hace esta junto a ti y a este pedacito de nosotros que viene en camino.

-Lo mismo digo, gracias por entenderme, TE AMO

-Yo también TE AMO, y sabes que, eres todo lo que siempre soñé.

**FIN**

**Espero les haya gustado, déjenme sus reviews, quiero saber si les gustó o no**


End file.
